1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to couplers for wires. More particularly, the present invention relates to a breakaway coupler suitable for connecting segments of powered and nonpowered wires. The coupler is configured to provide a “weakest link” connection point that is the first to fail upon the application of a substantial force to the wire segments connected by the coupler. Use of the coupler thus minimizes breakage of the wire segments or the structures from which they are suspended.
2. Description of Prior Art
Wood and steel utility poles are consistently brought to the ground by destructive forces such as falling trees, ice buildup, and the effects of high winds, with falling trees being the predominant culprit of broken poles. As trees fall onto wires strung between utility poles, shearing forces congregate towards the bases of the utility poles. The leverage of one large tree is often enough to break two poles, or more. For 150 years or so, the phone and power utilities have focused attention to larger utility poles, larger bolts, and larger diameter wires. All of the industries' attention has been on static strength, yet failure consistently occurs. The practice of stringing multiple wires between utility poles exacerbates this problem. A falling tree that catches on multiple wires strung between utility poles will have its weight distributed across the multiple wires, which will then be far less likely to break. However, the total force remains aggregated on the utility poles, and when the weight of the tree exceeds the breaking strength of the poles, though not of the wires or the connections between the wires and the poles, the poles break. Often there is a domino effect of many poles being broken in a row. Downed utility poles can have a devastating effect on the electrical infrastructure of a power grid. It is far more difficult, costly, and time consuming to replace a utility pole than a broken wire. If the energy of trees and ice and other forces could be passed through breakaway devices placed on the wires, the security and dependability of the poles as well as rapid grid recovery would be enhanced. Even if some wires are not fitted with breakaway couplers, if the majority of the wires strung between utility poles are fitted with breakaway couplers the remaining few wires would be unable to resist the destructive forces and would break, thereby sparing the utility poles.
There are presently known in the art various configurations of breakaway devices that enable the destructive force of a falling tree or ice to cause wires to separate, sparing the utility poles. However, these are complicated devices, requiring substantial installation time, and are costly to purchase and install. They are therefore not conducive to being prophylactically installed on all wires in a system. What is therefore needed is a breakaway coupler device for wires that is easy and quick to use and inexpensive.
It is thus an object of the present invention to present a breakaway coupler that connects two lengths of wire, and which has a breakaway strength less than the breakaway strength of either length of wire or the structures to which they are connected.
It is a further object of the present invention to present a breakaway coupler that is easy to use.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to present a breakaway coupler that can be installed quickly.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to present a breakaway coupler that is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to present a breakaway coupler that is suitable for prophylactic installation across an entire grid.
Other objects of the present invention will be readily apparent from the description that follows.